


For Science

by shadowsapiens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Lime Oops, M/M, Millennials, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: Tony asks Peter to lend a hand.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> happy birthday bash, sparcina! i hope you enjoy this amazing fic i wrote!

“Peter I need your sticky hands” said Tony with a weird grimace on his face. 

Peter looked up from yoloing his hot pocket on the gamesquare, like millennials these days do. “Lmao what for?” he asked with an expression of naked attraction because he wanted Tony to fuck him.

“I lost a lime and I need you to retrieve it” said Tony with his expression looking weirder by the moment.

“Okay sure” Peter set his hot pocket on the fomo. “Where did you lose it?”

Tony sighed, unfastened his pants, and bent over the couch. “I swear this was for science…”


End file.
